Summoning
Summoning is a combat skill that allows you to summon familiars to help you in fights, carry items for you or just follow you around.. Getting there The first step, go to your magic book and open your lodestone network. Then choose for the Taverly lodestone and teleport. Once you're in Taverly, just follow the map to the area to begin your training. Training method The first thing you will need, are charms. These are dropped from every monsters, dragons, kalphites and even cows have a good charm dropping rate. Visit them and gather your charms. Levels 1-16 To start off, you'll be making Spirit Wolf pouches. These require a gold charm, 7 spirit shards, and wolf bones. To get these wolf bones, you'll need to head to White Wolf Mountain. Once there, go to the very top the kill the white wolves, which are level 38, for wolf bones (adolescents will not drop bones). Gather an inventory of bones then head back down to the obelisk and make as many Spirit Wolf pouches as you can. Just create as many Spirit Wolf pouches you need to take you to level 16. Levels 16-33 After continuing this until you are level 16, you can make granite crabs. These require a gold charm, iron ores, and 7 shards. The iron ores can easily be mined with 15 Mining. An easy to reach mining spot can be found by travelling east from the varrock teleport. Around 20-25 of these pouches should get you to level 33 Summoning. Levels 33-46 At level 33, you can make beaver pouches. These require a green charm, 72 spirit shards, and some willow logs. You should easily be able to get 46 Summoning with around 25-30 of these. Levels 46-56 At level 46, you can make Pyrelord pouches. These are made from Crimson charms, 111 Spirit shards, and Tinderboxes. These can be bought from the Oracle of Dawn at Edgeville, under Skilling Shop 1. Continue making these Pyrelord pouches until you're level 56 Summoning. Levels 56-61 At level 56, Ibis' can be made. They require green charms, 109 Spirit Shards, and harpoons. Harpoons can be bought quickly from the fishing shop next to the Port Sarim Lodestone, the fishing shop next to the Catherby Lodestone or in the skilling shop at Edgeville. Make these until you achieve level 61 Summoning. Levels 61-66 At level 61, make smoke devils. For each pouch you need 141 Spirit shards, a crimson charm, and goat horn dust (Oracle > Shops > Herblore Secondaries 1). Make these until level 66. ''(Slower but cheap method) Levels 66-95 Continue making smoke devils. With BXP and vote bonus on hard mode, you can get over 900k XP per trip. Make these until level 95. (Faster but expensive method)'' Levels 66-76 At level 66, make mithril minotaurs. Making it requires 152 Spirit shards, a Blue charm, and a mithril bar. Make these until you are level 76. Levels 76-86 At level 76, make Adamant minotaurs. To make these you need adamant bars, a blue charm, and 144 spirit shards. Make these until you're level 86. You can make Adamant minotaurs to 99 if you want, since obtaining adamant bars are much easier then other bars. You can get them as noted drops of 20 from Aviansies, outside the Armadyl boss, in god wars. Levels 86-95 At level 86, make Runite Minotaurs. These are made from 1 Rune bar, 1 Spirit shard, and a blue charm. Make these until you are 95. Levels 95-99 You're almost there! Make Iron titans for the remaining levels. You need a crimson charm, an iron platebody, and 198 spirit shards. Finally at level 99! You can now make a steel titan! Steel titans are one of the most power familiars in the game, so congratulations! Extra Ingredients - Steel platebody's could be made from 5 steel bars. - You can get Yak hides from killing Yaks on the island Neitiznot (Oracle > Teleports > Combat training spots > Rock crabs, then run west and talk to the girl to take the boat to Neitiznot). - Unicorn horns are dropped by black unicorns, kill them at 15-19 wild (Under the Rev-cave). - Raw sharks are acquired by fishing. - You can get a lot of coal/adamant/runite ores from pvming, for example at The Corporeal beast. - You can also get bars from dwarf traders; this requires 90 Theiving but they give you noted bars.